Came A Hot Saturday
by Century 20
Summary: He's had a crush on her for years, and finally he's been invited round to her place for "drinks", but just what does Babs have planned that Buster doesn't know about? Rated M for sexual content, offensive language and drug references.


Given that you all want MOAR lemony goodness, I present to you the second part in 21CS' M-rated fics: **CAME A HOT SATURDAY**. You know you wanted it badly :P

_**CAME A HOT SATURDAY contains **__**SEXUAL CONTENT**__**, **__**OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE**__** and **__**DRUG REFERENCES**__**. Proceed no further if you do not have the required maturity to appreciate this story.**_

**PLEASE NOTE: I do not own or claim to own any characters featured in this story. All characters are ©Warner Brothers.**

**CAME A HOT SATURDAY**

She had her legs spread wider than he'd thought possible. Nevertheless, she was moist and ready to roll. His solid shaft pumped with blood and adrenaline, and in one swift move he was upon her, thrusting in and out, in and out. The feeling was intense, and he was ready to burst within her. She bit her lower lip and grabbed tightly onto the headboard as her body slid forward and backward and as he came she opened her mouth and screamed…

"BUSTER BUNNY!"

Buster came back to his desk with a sharp jolt. The teacher was glaring at him and his classmates were giggling. On the board was a map of Czechoslovakia in 1938.

"S-S-Sorry Sir, I didn't catch the last bit" he quickly stammered.

"No wonder you didn't bloody get the last bit, you'd completely left this planet's orbit!" the teacher retorted. "I said, 'what was the name of the ethnic group in the Sudetenland that Adolf Hitler wanted to return to the German Reich's fold?'"

Buster thought for a moment, then replied uncertainly with "the Sudetenavians?"

The class erupted in laughter and the teacher sighed and turned back to the board. Buster sank lower in his seat. Today just wasn't going well. Earlier on he'd just about been caught staring at the chest of one of his classmates. _Well_, he reasoned, _if she's going to wear a low-cut top, that's what she has to expect._ He sighed, but heard giggling. He turned his head to the girl sitting next to him. She was coyly biting her lower lip and smiling. She winked and looked down. Following her gaze, Buster quickly put his hands on his lap. _Damn_ being sixteen!

* * *

><p>The 3 o'clock bell finally rang, and Buster threw open his classroom door in disgust. What a pig of a day. Boobs, busted and boners, it was all too much for one day. He'd been given a hell of a time at lunch by the boys for what had happened in history, and many of the girls burst out laughing when they saw him.<p>

He was sitting on a seat outside texting when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't sleeping beauty."

Buster leapt to his feet and spun around, and came face to nose with the girl who was sitting beside him in history. To be this close to her was a rare opportunity, and he could feel his heart rate starting to accelerate. He gulped and tried to maintain his composure.

"H-hey Babs, what's happening?" he spluttered.

Babs giggled. "You weren't sleeping in history, were you?"

Buster went red. "What makes you think that? I'll have you know I did a long night last night."

"Two things really. Firstly, I know you love studying 20th Century Europe. Secondly, nobody sleeps with a hard-on as big as that one."

Buster's face dropped to crimson. "I…um…well…"

Babs giggled again and brushed a hair from her face. "Look, I'll get to the point. I'm having some friends round at mine on Saturday night. My parents are going away for the weekend. Nothing big, we're just getting absolutely fucked on alcohol."

Buster breathed a sigh of relief as his face returned to its normal blue colour. "Sounds good. My parents don't really care what I get up to in the weekend. Just so long as I don't come home in a police car or an ambulance it's all good."

Babs winked. "39 French Street at seven. Don't be late, and don't tell anyone else about the party, I don't want anyone gatecrashing." With that, she turned and walked away.

Buster's mind began racing. _Babs_ had invited _him_ to her _house_? She was the hottest girl in school and she was inviting him to a party that weekend! Immediately he began thinking about what to wear for the occasion. His eyes just remained locked on her bum.

* * *

><p>Buster barely paid attention at school for the rest of the week. He nearly got sent to the dean twice for zoning out, which frustrated him. He wanted to tell him he was busy thinking how he could get close to Babs at her party on Saturday night, but he couldn't, as it would just sound plain stupid. Mind you, it wouldn't be much trouble. Everyone just had to blow their minds on alcohol (and probably some green too) and she'd be his. He hoped.<p>

The moment the bell went at 3pm Friday, Buster was out the door. The weekend was finally here! What was likely to be the greatest weekend of his life had arrived, and he was champing at the bit for Saturday evening. His parents had ok-ed it (not that they really cared), and all he could do on Friday night in bed was to lie there and dream of making love to Babs. He would ravish her from her soft, perfectly-rounded breasts to her moist, delicate nether regions. He would guide himself in and pleasure her to the point where they would both climax together, and then they would lie against each other with nothing between them but pure electricity. But first he would find some tissues…

* * *

><p>He had showered, picked the most suitable clothes for the occasion, bid goodbye to his parents and headed out to French Street. He could barely keep his legs from spiralling off into different directions because of his excitement. This was going to be such a great night!<p>

Buster rounded the corner into French Street. He'd never been to her house before, but after walking past numbers 45, 43 and 41, he found it. Babs' house was an old 1900s villa with ornate decorations, well-kept gardens, slate tile roof, net curtains, old-style letterbox…and a satellite dish. Buster laughed.

He rang the doorbell, and when the door opened, he just about leapt out of his skin. There was Babs, but as he'd never laid eyes on her before. She wore an incredibly short skirt and her cleavage was impossible to not notice. He willed himself to not get excited and cleared his throat. "Hey Babs. Everything ready?"

Babs giggled and led him in by his hand. "Sit down if you want, I won't be long. Make yourself comfortable."

Buster sat down on the sofa and looked around the room. The house had been decorated in a manner that could only be described as a cross between Victorian and Edwardian, but it matched. The old wallpaper with its fleur-de-lys design had kept its colour well, despite being up there for probably a hundred years. There were old seats and cabinets with antique jars and plates, which reminded him of his own grandmother's collection she'd accumulated over heaven knows how many years. A polar bear rug lay on the polished wooden floor. For planks of wood which had probably been laid down the day Queen Victoria died they looked completely untouched, with not a scratch or scuffmark in sight. Several photos of Babs sat on the mantelpiece, and some old paintings hung on the wall. Seeing one he recognised, Buster stood up to have a closer look.

"_Things Devils Eat_, van Taz 1839, very nice" he muttered to himself, tilting his head to one side.

"I'll show you nice", came a voice from behind him.

Buster jumped a bit and turned around. What his eyes registered just about blew the zip off the front of his pants. There was Babs leaning against the doorframe, hand on hip, clad in _oh so sexy_ lingerie. This was certainly no conservative piece of undergarment, little was being left to the imagination here.

Buster couldn't form a sentence.

Babs sashayed over and put her arms around him. "You really thought I was going to hold a party with everyone here?"

Throwing all his might into a response, Buster simply responded with "Well you could have fooled me."

Babs looked deep in thought before replying. "Yech, I went to one a couple of weeks ago. Guys lying on the couch blowing their brains out on weed, drunk girls spewing all over the floor and the mad making out. Shit, it was awful. And then there were the guys hitting on me. One guy just stumbled up to me, stuck his hand down my shirt and said 'how 'bout it love?' What a creep."

Buster shifted in his seat. "Well I can't say that that's ever happened to me."

Babs reached over and stroked his crotch. "You haven't been here five minutes and already you've pitched a tent."

Buster blushed. "Well when you've got the woman with the best rack in town stroking your cock it's pretty hard to keep it to yourself."

Babs raised an eyebrow. "Best rack in town? You've only seen the cleavage. Come with me and I'll show you 'best rack in town'."

* * *

><p>Outside the sky turned a deep orange, with dark blue appearing in the east. On French Street the curtains began to be drawn, kids were called inside for dinner and street lights began flickering on for the graveyard shift. Not that any of this mattered to the two teenagers in the house at number thirty-nine. They were too busy stumbling up the stairs passionately kissing each other.<p>

There came a thump at the door, followed by a rapid turn of the door handle and the crash of the door against the wall as it swung open at great speed. Buster walked forward as Babs walked back, hands darting all over each other's bodies within seconds falling onto the bed. As their tongues fought like rivalling eels, their hands began to explore their partner's form. Buster explored his partner's sensual outline, from her curvaceous hips to her soft, delicate hair and down to her breasts. Babs ran her hands across his backside, stroking his thighs and moving across to the front of his jeans.

"Oh Babs," Buster panted, "you're a fucking goddess, I've wanted you so bad for so long!"

Babs gasped for air. "Take me now, ravish me, do whatever you want to me, I need you inside me!"

Within seconds a pile of clothing had begun to take form beside the bed. Buster threw off his shirt and let down the zip of his pants, while Babs flicked her bra straps down and let it fall down to her waist, before reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra. Buster stared in amazement. These were the breasts he had been _dreaming_ about for quite some time, and now they were fully exposed for him to see in all their glory.

Babs moved closer to Buster's chest, kissed him and then began rubbing them against his near-naked body. "I don't know how long you've been sneakily looking down my shirt, but there's no hiding them anymore. Go ahead."

Grabbing her breasts in each hand, he took in their perfect shape and size and kissed them tenderly. He licked her nipples and she shuddered with delight as she felt them harden. But without warning, she threw Buster off the bed. He was stunned for a moment, but returned to his sex-addled state when he saw she was pulling her underwear off. Spreading her legs wide, she began stroking herself and then winked at Buster.

"You gonna come get some or not?"

Buster didn't have to wait. He threw off his pants and leapt upon her. They kissed rapidly, groping each other all over.

"Put it…it inside me…now…please" Babs panted.

Buster held back for a moment to stroke her nether regions. She was so moist it was as though he had stuck his fingers under a running tap. He put his face to her opening and slowly inserted his tongue. Babs gave a jolt but after a few moments started breathing heavily, her chest rising slowly but fiercely. He worked the area all over, and soon Babs couldn't resist anymore.

"Oh Bus…I'm gonna…" she gasped.

Buster barely had time to react before Babs screamed and he was covered in liquid. His head was absolutely drenched, but all he could do was laugh. Babs giggled and sat up.

"Sorry about that. Guess I should have told you I'm a squirter, huh?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I was half expecting it. But fuck me turquoise you tasted good."

Babs raised an eyebrow. "You thought I was going to taste like the bottom of a skip bin?"

He shrugged. "Never ate out before. Still, if I have to wear wet weather gear doing it the first time then I must be doing something right."

Babs giggled again. But without warning, and to Buster's surprise, she grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her.

"You get inside me now or I'll suck your cock off. Your call."

Buster didn't need to be told twice. She was still dripping, and he was ready to charge headlong into it. But, first things first. Close as he may have been to having sex with Babs, he wasn't about to become a father. Pausing for a moment, he fumbled around in his jeans pocket and pulled out a square packet.

"My 25¢ insurance policy."

Babs threw a pillow at him. "Oh shush, I've seen that movie!"

Inserting himself into the rubber, all the while remembering to pinch the tip (which inevitably brought back memories of cricket wickets in sex ed), he turned to Babs and grinned.

"Then let me introduce you to Greased Lightning!"

And with that he went for her. She gasped as he penetrated her, but soon adjusted to the gentle rocking back and forth. He glided in and out with ease, and she grabbed the bedsheets tightly as he entered and exited her.

"Oh…fuck…me…Buster…I…want…you…harder…"

"You sure…you can…cope?"

"Just…do…it!"

Buster began pushing harder and faster. Babs had drastically underestimated her partner's ability to perform. He wasn't as solidly-built as other guys she'd had, but for his scrawny size he was able to keep up with her with relative ease.

She screamed, and Buster stopped immediately. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

She leaned forward and withdrew him. "Fucking…hell…do that…again and…I'll give you…the best head…you've ever had…"

Buster grinned. "More of the same?"

She turned over. "No, no. Ass please."

"With pleasure."

Babs gave a shriek as he rammed himself into her. The speed at which he was performing amazed her, and his ability to go deeper than any man before him satisfied her _oh so very much_. She tugged on the sheets as he pushed again. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, and she grabbed hold of her breasts as they flew backwards and forwards. _This is fucking awesome_, she thought.

"Babs…I'm gonna…I'm…gonna c…I'm gonna cum!" Buster yelled.

"No!" she screamed. "Not in my ass you don't! Pull out, pull out!"

Buster obeyed, but with a quizzical look on his face he asked her "But you know I'm wearing a condom?"

Babs rolled over onto her back, and while stroking her breasts with one hand and her lower regions with the other, she replied with "I don't like being released into. I like feeling it _on my body_."

A smirk found its way onto Buster's face. "Rubbers off then?"

"You can't shoot me with that bloody thing on."

Buster yanked his condom off and threw it into the bin beside her bed. He stood in front of her as she sat up with her legs over the edge of the bed. She took his scrotum in her hand and gently massaged it. Just when she thought he couldn't get any bigger there was another inch or so appearing before her eyes. Taking his member in her hand and stroking it, she looked up at him cutely.

"So babe, how are we going to do this?"

Opening his eyes, he began stroking her hair. "Seeing as you've been so hospitable, I thought I'd let you have a taste."

She leaned forward and began working his tip with her tongue. Blasts of electricity shot through his system. By hell, he didn't know where she'd learnt this little trick, _but he was enjoying himself_. She ran her fingers up and down his staff, all the while massaging it tenderly with her tongue. He could feel the pressure rising, and judging by his increasing rigidity, she could too. Buster began trembling, and she inserted it completely in her mouth. Each time it went in he built it up more. Each time it went out he built it up more. Soon the pressure was too great, and he suddenly pulled out of her and began working it himself.

Leaning back, she opened her mouth as he got ready. Merely a few seconds passed before he erupted, releasing all over her face and breasts. He gasped and was almost propelled back. She leaned back with her hands on the bed, letting him release on her. It felt so good.

Buster collapsed onto the bed beside Babs, breathing heavily. His tip was still sticky, and still his ecstacy worked its way out, albeit much slower and with less bravado than before. Babs reached over and massaged him.

"Oh fuck that felt good." He muttered.

"Well we're not done yet. I'm covered in your cum, but there's still some left. I'm going to have a souvenir." She replied.

She leant over and put him in her mouth again. She worked his tip again, cleaning it of every last trace, before rising back up again and licking her lips.

"You taste good." She smiled.

"I'll come over for sampling sessions any time you want, my dear." He laughed.

"I'd like that very much." She whispered, leaning over and nibbling his ear.

* * *

><p>The two lay underneath the bedsheets snuggled closely together. Babs was resting her head on his shoulder while he was resting his head on hers. The only sound to be heard was their soft breathing, which seemed to synchronise. Babs began stroking Buster's naked chest.<p>

"Wow Buster, you were incredible."

"First time for everything." He replied quietly.

She sat up. "You mean you were a virgin until tonight?"

"Never been laid. That is, until tonight, of course. Sex with you is so much more fun when it's not a solo flight." He shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So you dirty little bastard, you've been waiting for this, huh?"

He smiled. "Well, let's just say I've had a thing for you for a while. It's nothing new, I've had my eyes on you since I was about ten."

She lay down on top of him and ran her finger slowly down his cheek. "I've had a crush on you since we were eight. When I saw you in history the other day I realised it was mutual, so I decided to get you round. I knew mum and dad would be away for the weekend, so I figured we could get some solid 'quality time' in. Speaking of solid, your cock's rock-hard again."

"When you have in your face what I do right now it's hard not to get excited." He whispered, squeezing her breast gently.

"I love your honesty." She said, kissing him gently on the lips.

The two began kissing each other again, almost restarting the pursuits they'd ended not fifteen minutes prior, when the romantic atmosphere was shattered by the beeping of Buster's cellphone.

"Great." Buster muttered. "Close to kicking off the football again and some twit wants to talk to me. Hang on babe."

He got out of the bed and walked over to his jeans, all the while being watched closely by Babs. She liked Buster's naked figure. She liked it a lot. Buster suddenly burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Babs asked curiously.

"It's Plucky, I forgot he lived in the next street over. Shit, we must have had a good time alright." Buster laughed.

"How come?"

"_Babs, I'm gna cum! Nt in my ass u dnt!_"

"So he must have heard us then?"

"Yeah, he would have, cheeky bastard. Oh well, he's just jelly I'm here and he's not."

"Old Mrs. Enfield next door must have had a heart attack. Closest thing to sex I bet she's had in damn near fifty years. Come to bed, let him dream of what we're getting up to."

Buster took his cue and took a running jump onto the bed. Babs squealed, but she was quickly silenced by a swift kiss to the mouth. Manually starting the engines, he straddled Babs.

"We've got all the time in the world."

She licked his tip and giggled.

"ALOHA!"

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p>So, that's about it for <em><strong>Came A Hot Saturday<strong>_. The story started off without an end in mind, and where the story went of its own accord surprised me. Still, I might retire Looney Tunes for a while after this and focus elsewhere. Fret not, though! There will be lemons and Looney Tunes will return! That said, I think I might start looking elsewhere to diversify my fics. Bexmar's been complaining that my stories don't have any humans in them.

_Bex, y u no like furry?_

Remember friends, reviews keep the world from swinging off orbit and plunging deep into the bowels of Mercury. Feedback saves the world, people! You wouldn't want to be responsible for the killing of nearly seven billion people, would you? I thought not. Give a review. The button's there. Do it, or the world will end :P

Until then, do svidaniya!  
><em>21stCenturyStalin, 2805/2011_


End file.
